Ori's Drag Race Season 1
Season 1 of Ori's Drag Race consists of 14 episodes. 14 Queens compete for the title of The World's Next Drag Superstar, $250,000, A lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills and a campaign with Absolut Vodka. The season premiered on June TBA, 2018 with TBA being crowned as this season's winner and TBA being this season's Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestant's Progress :█ The contestant won Ori's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner and won re-entry :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner but did not win re-entry :█ The Contestant was not one of the top 3 potential returners and was eliminated for a second time and final time :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Entrance Quotes * Akemi Hoshi: The japanese sensation is in the house! * Ava Nerve: Get ready to nerf this! * Charlie XO: Time to go home ya'll the winner's in the house! xoxo Charlie * Harlow O'Hara: The pageant queen is here ready to take the best crown home for my collection! * Jessica Bunny: *Hops In* Im ready to hop all over you! * Luna Andromeda: I am out of this world and I will leave you gagging. * Mariana Jewels: Rule number 1 is that you gotta have fun. Rule number 2, is that you all gotta leave for me to win. * Marie Goode: *Twirls in* Hurricane Marie Goode from New Orleans is here to storm you all! * Meghan Thomas: The dancing diva from the fog is here! * Rosé Hart: If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me I can do about anything * Sagittaria: Bonjour Bitches! * Techna Shock: Im Techna and prepared to be shocked! * Tiffany Vuiton: I always wondered what this place really looked like. * Willow Ryans: I'm a big witch, you're just a little bitch. Episode 1:'' Jet Set Ready'' * Special Guest Judges: Britney Spears and Jamie Lynn Spears * Mini Challenge: Model on a stairway up to a private jet * Mini Challenge Winner: Harlow O'Hara * Mini Challenge Prize: $1000 courtesy of CBS * Main Challenge: Grab suitcases off a conveyor belt and use whatever materials in there to make a look. * Main Challenge Winner: Rosé Hart * Main Challenge Prize: A luxury Hawaiian getaway to Hale Mohalu Guesthouse and Retreat * Bottom 2: Meghan Thomas and Jessica Bunny * Lip Sync Song: Toxic by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Jessica Bunny * Farewell Message: "Well ladies it was fun getting to know all of you! Good luck! xoxo Jessica <3" | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Ori's Drag Race Category:Ori's Drag Race Season 1 Category:OriMoxx Category:ODR Category:ODR1 Category:Joke Seasons